Night of the Champion Matt Hardy one shot
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: How does Matt Hardy celebrate winning the belt; strong sexual content! Matt/OC. One shot


Night of a Champion;

**Night of a Champion;**

**Charlotte; North Carolina;**

**Matt's POV;**

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I loved having shows in Carolina because it not only meant that I could go home to my own bed but it meant that I could see my girl Faith. I missed her when I was on the road. We had been together for a couple of years and about six months ago she moved in with me. It wasn't something that I had entered in to lightly; I was always cautious about women but Faith had torn down the walls that I had built around me and she now ran through every vein in my body.

Pushing the back door open to the center where Unforgiven had taken place. The smile was plastered to my face as I looked down at my newly acquired ECW belt, it had been a crueling match but I had given it my all and had worked tooth and nail to get it.

"Hey guys," I said to Shannon Moore and his wife Heather who were waiting for me. Since we had only arrived in town a few hours before the PPV I hadn't had the chance to get my car so I had to rely on my friends for a lift home.

"Hey champ!" Heather smiled hugging me tightly as Shannon congratulated me on my win by slapping my shoulder.

Jeff had already headed home to my house with his girlfriend Harley. It seemed that everything was working out for everyone in the core group; we were all happy, we were all centered and we were all focused on the pathes that our lives were taking us right now. Harley had been at the match tonight and I knew that Faith would have been there had she not had to work.

My mind seemed to easily conjure the image of her in her nurses scrubs and the smile was on my face before I could stop it. I loved the fact that she had a life outwith the relationship that we had, I loved the fact that she was a strong and independent woman and the fact that she was beautiful didn't hurt either.

Climbing in to the back seat of Shannon's hummer, I settled back for the ride home to my house where my bed was calling to me. I listened as Shannon and his new bride chatted back and forth in that language that only lovers seemed to understand. Slowly I zoned out as I watched the scenery whizz by in a blur so smudged that my eyes started to hurt.

Before I was aware of it, Shannon was pulling in to the dirt track that led up to my home, it seemed to lie dorment save for the light on in Jeff and Harley's bedroom and more than ever I just wanted to crawl in to bed next to Faith and take comfort from her loving embrace.

"Thanks guys!" I said pushing my door open as my childhood friend pulled to a stop in the front of my yard.

"No worries man, we'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah man!" I said leaning forward and kissing Heather's cheek softly. "Night sweetheart!"

"Night big man," Heather said smiling brightly as I climbed down from the hummer and bid them a final farewell and closed the back door.

Moving in to the house, I placed my bag at the bottom of the stairs and moved to the kitchen where there was a light on and the sound of movement filtered through the bottom floor.

"Hey big 'yin!" Harley drawled in her strong Scottish accent that had taken all of us a long time to understand what she said but now it seemed that I was fluent in Scottish.

"Hey sweetie! Jeff in bed?" I asked moving to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Mmmm and I am off to join him!" She smiled happily as she leaned up and kissed my cheek softly. "We're both super happy for ye big man!"

"Thanks sweetheart! I'll see you in the morning!" I replied watching as she headed back through the house. "And be gentle with my little brother he's getting old!"

"Me be gentle wee him? And fa is gannae be gentle wee me?" She smiled devilishly at me before disappearing out of view leaving me with far more information that I truly needed.

Finishing my bottle of water, I moved towards the stairs and slowly climbed them, my heart thumping a little harder with every step that I took. I had felt love before but nothing like this and at first it had scared me to feel the intensity of it but now I was more than comfortable. Faith was honest, she was faithful and she, most of all, hated cheaters.

**Faith's POV;**

It had been a quiet night in the ER and I had ended up feeling slightly resentful that I hadn't been able to make it to Matt's match. I missed him terribly when he wasn't home, so the few precious days that we had with one another seemed to be even more special and made us realize just how amazing what we shared was.

I had arrived home at the same time as Harley and Jeff got here and we had chatted for a few moments before Jeff hauled his girl up to the bedroom, so I had a quick shower and laid out in bed naked waiting for my man, my champ to get home. I couldn't be more proud of him if I tried and nothing made me happier to hear that he had finally been given his shot. He had worked hard for it; sacrificing a lot along the way to give his all to not only the wrestling business but to his fans too. It was what made him the man that I had fallen in love with and I knew that his kind and caring nature was what had kept my love going strong.

The room was cloaked in a red light from the red silk scarf that I had placed over the top of the lamp by the side of the bed and I could feel my heart flutter when the door handle turned and opened. The scent of his Joop aftershave hit me first, he had showered; it was something that he always did before leaving whatever arena that they had matches in.

"Faith!?" He whispered softly his movements silent for fear of waking me should I actually be asleep.

"There's my champ!" I purred softly peeling the sheet back from my body and watched his handsome face become etched with the hunger that sparked in those chocolate brown eyes that I swore could read me like a book should he set his mind to it.

"And there's my beautiful woman; God I have missed you!" He growled placing his bag and belt on to the chair in the corner of the room and stripping himself of his cloths.

Watching as his defined pecks came in to view, the way his body seemed to glow in the dim red light seemed to highlight every dip and carving. I loved the fact that he took care of his body, I loved the fact that I was the only person that could to see all of it and enjoy it.

There was no doubt in my head that I could trust this man, there was no doubt in my head that he was completely faithful when he was on the road and the reason that I knew all of that was because Matt was a highly loyal man and what he said was always the truth, which for me was an even bigger turn on than anything else. I had dated my fare share of losers and it had taken me a long time to really believe that this man stood at the foot of the bed was for real but he had torn the walls down that I had built around my heart and now he ran through every vein in my body.

My heart started to thunder as he slowly crawled on to the bed; his full, plump soft lips moved to my ankle and slowly began to slide and place feather kisses on the flesh that broke out in goose bumps and I felt the shiver start from the center of my stomach and spread to every gland in my body.

As his lips reached my thighs he looked up in to my eyes and the feeling of the connection sparked so strongly that I had to let my head fall back on to the pillow moaning out in pleasure as the flat of his tongue trailed a firm yet gentle line over my slit.

Moving up over my hips, I could feel the heat from his body seeping in to my flesh as his own came in to contact with mine, which should have melted away the goose bumps but this man knew how to do things to me that should be illegal.

Trailing the tip of his tongue lightly over my nipples, nibbling tenderly on the swollen nubs until they were hard and more sensitive than I could handle and I was pushing against him until he was on his back and my legs were straddling the amazing frame that could turn me on with just one little movement.

**Matt's POV;**

My eyes burned in to her own as she smiled sweetly at me for a few moments before leaning down and running the tip of her tongue slowly over my lips, refusing to kiss me, she knew exactly what to do to make me crazy with hunger.

The heat of her pussy seemed to eclipse the head of my shaft leaving me desperate to be buried so deep inside her that she would be screaming my name. Yet she refused to give me what I so desperately needed. The smooth sensation of her tongue licking along my bottom lip had me all but loose control in a split second and as if she sensed my predicament she slowly began to kiss down my jawline until she reached my neck where she lingered for a few moments.

Sliding further down still her tongue circled around the outside of my nipples; her eyes clamped on to my own watching the devastation that she was causing as my hunger turned more and more primal, then when I didn't think that she could work me up anymore she began nibbling so gently on the hardened buds that I was desperately trying to remain restrained. The smooth softness of her hands began to roam over my stomach; circling around my belly button leaving me panting and shivering out of control. Slowly her lips began to work down over my abs and placing light feather kisses that seemed to push me right over the edge and I was flipping her on to her back.

Slowly pushing my throbbing cock in to her molten chamber had her gasping deeply and smiling that sexy smile that she had, her blond hair seemed to fan out above her head like a halo.

Every time I made love to this woman it seemed that I lost just that little bit more of myself. Something about her was addictive, something intoxicating and mind controling; I didn't know what it was and I didn't much care; all I knew was that I welcomed her and the things that she made me feel. I had spent many an hour trying to figure it out only to end up with a headache.

Dragging my dick out of her slowly had her moaning out in a pleasure filled tone, which had me slamming back in to her hard and fast, which left her gasping my name in an appreciative manner. I had never been with a woman who had me feeling this way before. The hunger and desperation that I felt with her was like nothing I had ever experienced. Sure I had, had passion before; I had, had love and a connection but nothing like this and it was so consuming that I found I was every bit addicted to her.

The quiver started at her thighs and since they were wrapped tightly around my waist; the feeling seemed to vibrate through my entire body but still I drove her higher and higher as the release began to build until the walls of her molten chamber were constricting violently around my shaft. The milky juices of her release lubricating the entire length of my cock and leaving me driving in to her harder and harder.

Our respective moans and groans getting louder with each passion filled thrust as it seemed like we were swirling in the vortex of oblivion. The pleasure flushed down through my body as my face became buried in her long beautiful hair; the scent of her flooding my senses until I was growling and grunting loudly.

Our naked sweating bodies writhed together passionately; entwined together in every possible way; encased in the bubble of desire that had erupted out of us. Pulling my head back to look in to those beautiful eyes that were the most inticing blue that I had ever witnessed. I was hit not only by the intensity of her stare but it seemed to me that everything that I felt for this woman was staring back at me.

Pulling me in to a kiss so passionate that I was finding it more than hard to remain focused on the here and now; the feel of her moaning my name in to my mouth sparked a new found energy as I slowed my movements down until they were just soft and gentle thrusts, and then she started to whimper lightly before running her tongue over my bottom lip once again.

After what seemed like an eternity of orgasmic sparks and waves of delight; we both came down from the high we had experienced. Collapsing down next to her, I wrapped her up in to my arms and kissed her passionately. Our tongues becoming entwined and an almost painful slow motion.

"I am so proud of you big bear," She whispered trailing her fingers lightly over my stomach once again until I was panting and needing her all over again. My cock twitched in a wild manner that did little to calm the raging emotions that had sparked to every gland in my body. "I love you so much handsome,"

"I love you too sugar, much more than I probably should but you...I-I...I love you!" I growled unable to get out all that I wanted to say to her. Standing to my feet and gently dragging her to me and over my shoulder.

"_What are you doing!? Matthew Moore Hardy put me down!" _She squeeled and giggled at the same time.

"In a minute," I growled reaching in to the free standing shower cubicle and turning it on then turned and placed her down on to the vanity counter. Looking down at her; my need began to grow once again as her legs trapped me and pulled me to her.

My lips claimed hers in a kiss so desperate that we were moving again; her hips moved to me as I picked her up from the counter and she sank down on to my shaft with ease leaving us both moaning out. I stepped under the jet of water; pushing her hard against the tiled wall.

The heat from the water jetting down on us seemed to leave the passion sparking higher and higher with every passionate thrust that I delivered in to her hot slippery chamber, giving my cock all the lubrication that I needed to deliver a slow and gentle grinding movement in to her.

My arms hooked around her trim waist ensuring that she managed to remain upright while I delivered long and slow strokes in to her.

"Mmmm Matt...Matt...oh God baby right there!" She panted her head resting back against the tiles of the cubicle where we had succumbed once again to the delight of being back together.

"There?" I growled slamming back in to her hard and holding myself still inside her; letting the twitch and throb stimulate her g spot softly.

"Mmmhmmm oh God yes...yes...aaaahhhh...oooohhhh-mmmmm!" She moaned running her hands through my hair.

Hooking her arms around my neck holding me close to her allowed me to remove an arm from around her tight waist and slide in between our writhing bodies; touching the outer flesh of her thighs before sliding my fingers to her swollen clit as it literally pulsed against my touch.

Pressing hard against the unbelievably tight bud then slowly rubbing my fingers back and forth, around in circles and up and down, which seemed to be all it took and she was erupting once again screaming out my name as her juices flowed down the back of my fingers and still our bodies rocked together in a slow and tender motion.

The sound of her mouth wrapping around my name in a passion filled scream had me drowning out of reality as my own release came crashing out of me so violently that I was hammering my way in to her in a way that I wasn't used too.

By the time we came down from the high, we were sweating despite the heat of the water cascading down over our bodies; washing away all the evidence of the passionate encounter that we had just shared with one another.

Holding her trembling body close to me, we remained stood under the jet of water until we were more tired than either of us had been aware of.

Being the champ had gotten off to a brilliant start as I declared my love for her once again. We dried off and moved to the bed where we collapsed and let the world come to a grinding halt as we slipped in to sleep.

**R/N - Another one shot this time for Matt - 'cos that man just doesn't get enough love! Hope you enjoyed; please be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


End file.
